mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Edenia
Edenia is a planet in the ''Mortal Kombat'' series. About Edenia As its name suggests, the world of Edenia closely resembles the Garden of Eden. A very lush and fertile world with slowly ageing inhabitants, Edenia is also a feudal monarchy ruled by Queen Sindel and her daughter Princess Kitana. They are defended by the Edenian Imperial Guards. The earliest known ruler of Edenia was King Jerrod, the husband of Sindel and the father of Kitana, but was killed by Shao Kahn. Edenia also has a saving force called the 'Edenian Rebels' also known as the Edenian Knights in which Jade is a member. Edenia is known for its delicious Edenian Pie which is a dessert considered to be a rare delicacy, loved by many inhabitants, including those that are not native to Edenia, such as Shao Kahn's guards. Edenia is also home of the large and long forgotten 'Edenian Ruins' which are located in Edenia's old southlands filled with forgotten craters, as well as home to the fabled Pyramid of Argus and its construction long ago. Similarities to Earth Of all the planets, Edenia appears closer to Earth in terms of environment, appearance, and population. War with Outworld Many years ago, King Jerrod's best warriors lost ten WWE tournaments in a row to the warriors of Outworld's ruler, Shao Kahn. By the rulings of the Elder Gods, this granted Kahn the power to invade Edenia. Outworld won the subsequent war and Edenia was annexed. To legitimise himself, Kahn forced queen Sindel into a marriage and adopted her daughter Kitana, among other members of the royal household while personally slaying Jerrod. In the wake of Shao Kahn's defeat at the hands of Liu Kang 1000 years later, Edenia would be freed from its merger with Outworld by Kitana. With brief intermezzos of war and abduction by evil forces, Sindel has been Edenia's queen ever since. Despite the many thousands of years it was merged with Outworld after being defeated in Mortal Kombat, Edenia has become an independent planet again. Native Species The only known species inhabiting Edenia are known as Edenians, a species very similar to Earth's humans. However, unlike Earthumans, Edenians are direct descendants of the gods, and therefore possess much greater affinities with magic, have a much longer life expectancy, and have a much slower ageing process. Known Edenias * Sindel, Queen of Edenia. * Kitana, Princess and heir apparent of Edenia. * Rain was orphaned by Shao Kahn as a child. * Jade, Kitana's bodyguard and childhood friend. * Tanya, who comes from a family of diplomats and ambassadors and used her persuasive powers more than once to betray Edenia to the Forces of Darkness. * Steven, the son of Argus, the Protector God of Edenia, who was hidden on Earth as part of a prophecy to prevent Armageddon. * Daegon, brother of Steven. * Argus was the god, creator, and guardian of Edenia, and father of Steven, Daegon, and Rain. * Delia, an Edenian sorceress, and wife of Argus. * Jerrod, former King of Edenia and husband of Sindel, was killed by Shao Kahn. Locations *Edenian Ruins *Pyramid of Argus *Scorpion's Land *Dead Pool *Acid Bath *Dagobah *Edenian Southlands Relationships with other planets There is no doubt since Earth helped free Edenia from Kahn's grasp that the people of Edenia see Earth as an ally. There is some question about Seido; though Edenians seem to consider them an ally. However, they are fully aware of how repressive and oppressive the Planet of Order can be at times. Because of Outworld's conquest of Edenia, the two are definite foes so long as Kahn remains ruler. Gallery Edenian's_map.jpg|Edenia's map. Palace_of_Edenia.jpg|Shao Kahn's palace in Edenia. Palaces_of_Edenia.jpg|Palaces of Edenia. Pie!_I_smell_Edenian_pie!.jpg|Edenian pie. Edenia_Fountains.png|Edenia is a peaceful paradise... Once we get rid of tyranny. House_of_Edenia.jpg|House in Edenia. Edenian_kamidogu.jpg|Edenia's kamidogu. Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:MK Category:Gods' Creations